Les enfants perdus
by LeoLoveJemma
Summary: AU. Un groupe d'enfant disparaît mystérieusement dans une petite ville paisible dans l'Etat de Virginie.


**Chapitre 1 : Une fête i****noubliable**

C'est une belle journée ensoleillée, idéale pour organiser une fête en plein air. Nathan Miller s'assoit sur une table de pique-nique dans le parc de la ville paisible de Shallow Valley. Avec son mari, ils viennent de passer plusieurs semaines à préparer la fête d'anniversaire parfaite pour leurs jumelles. Ils ont tout prévu : plusieurs structures gonflables, un magicien, des pochettes surprises bien garnies, une énorme piñata et un super gâteau en forme de château de princesse. Il ne manque plus que la vingtaine de petits camarades de classe de leurs filles pour que la fête puisse commencer.

Eric Jackson souffle dans un dernier ballon à pois multicolore avant de rejoindre Nathan, un sourire incroyablement satisfait collé sur son visage. Nathan offre une place à son époux, qui s'installe avant de lui prendre la main. Ils admirent un instant tout le travail qu'ils viennent de fournir se concrétiser enfin. Ils sont fiers de leur installation, et à en croire les cries euphoriques des jumelles qui courent autour du grand saule pleureur, elles ont l'air elles aussi plus qu'heureuses de célébrer leur septième année dans ses conditions. Le couple s'embrasse un instant. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîche vient gentiment chatouiller les narines d'Eric. L'homme éternue et son conjoint lui tend un mouchoir avant de caresser le bas de son dos. Ils sont persuadés que cette fête sera inoubliable. Ils ne s'imaginent juste pas encore à quel point...

* * *

_"Vous écoutez toujours Radio Air, nous sommes le 14 avril 2019, il fait actuellement 73°F... Aujourd'hui le sénateur Jaha a annoncé..."_

Bellamy Blake se gare dans l'allée et coupe le moteur. Il est particulièrement agacé. Sur la banquette arrière de son 4x4, deux petites filles aux cheveux sombres et bouclés se disputent un singe en peluche en poussant des cries de protestation. L'aînée utilise sa main libre pour pincer le doigt de la cadette qui lâche la prise avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Papa, Cassie m'a fait bobo, couine la plus jeune de quatre ans.

Bellamy souffle et tapote ses doigts contre le volant. Il n'est pas en colère à cause de la dispute de ses filles. Il a l'habitude. Cassiopeia a une peluche favorite, un stupide singe qu'elle a prénommé Pauna et qui sent continuellement mauvais. Elle l'emmène partout avec elle malgré ses sept ans bien tassés. Alors, forcément, il est logique que Julia, sa petite-sœur et plus grande admiratrice, cherche parfois à s'accaparer l'objet fétiche de son modèle... Non, Bellamy se moque de cette histoire. Ce qui le préoccupe actuellement c'est la voiture noire garée près de la sienne qui signifie que sa femme est enfin rentrée à la maison.

L'homme se retourne brusquement et fait face aux deux fillettes.

\- Cassiopeia, tu dois être gentille avec ta sœur, tu sais qu'elle veux juste faire comme toi. Et toi Julia, tu sais que tu dois laisser cette peluche tranquille car elle compte beaucoup pour ta sœur et c'est son droit de ne pas la partager, tu dois le respecter, explique t-il aux deux fillettes d'un ton très calme.

Les deux enfants hochent positivement la tête. Julia tend son doigt vers son père qui la soulage avec un bisou magique. Il détache ensuite ses enfants de leurs sièges-auto, et les laissent courir à l'intérieur saluer leur mère pendant qu'il sort les derniers achats qu'ils ont fait du coffre.

Lorsqu'il passe la porte, l'odeur de son café jamaïcain préféré embaume le hall de la maison. Helios, le berger australien de sa sœur se lève de son panier pour aller dans les jambes de Bellamy réclamer une caresse. Bellamy adore ce chien. Ils partagent tout les deux le manque d'Octavia. La jeune sœur de Bellamy s'est engagée dans l'armée, pour suivre les traces de Lincoln. Bellamy désapprouve fortement cette décision qui l'angoisse chaque jour. Cependant il ne dit rien car il sait que c'est la seule solution qu'elle a trouvé pour faire son deuil... Alors il se contente de garder son chien, et de l'appeler sur Skype une fois par semaine.

\- Salut toi, dit-il affectueusement au vieil animal avant d'inspirer et de rejoindre la cuisine.

La cuisine est spacieuse avec un énorme îlot central. Dans le coin de la pièce, sa femme, Clarke, est assise sur un tabouret. Elle porte un chemiser et ses cheveux blonds sont mouillés. Elle sort certainement de la douche, ce qui signifie qu'elle est rentrée depuis peu. Elle regarde ses filles avec amour. Les deux enfants déballent les sacs remplis des vêtements et accessoires que leur père vient de leur offrir. Bellamy s'appuie contre le frigo, un peu en retrait. Clarke semble captivée par ses filles qui se mettent à défiler et étaler tous les achats sur le carrelage. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle a remarqué qu'il venait d'arriver lui aussi.

A la fin de la prestation, sa femme demande aux filles d'aller commencer à se préparer pour la fête. Bellamy lui, se contente de planter des petits drapeaux indiquant "joyeux anniversaire" ou "7 ans" dans la fournée de muffins aux chocolats, qu'il a promis de ramener à Miller pour l'anniversaire de ses jumelles. Il plante machinalement les drapeaux, jusqu'à ce qu'une main affectueuse se mette à lui caresser l'épaule.

Il ne se retourne pas, et se contente de poser sa main sur celle de sa femme. Comme pour la remercier de son signe d'affection. Il préfère procéder comme cela, car il sait parfaitement que le moindre contacte avec les yeux bleus de sa femme pourrait lui faire perdre l'esprit. Il est contrarié après elle. Il n'a pas envie de laisser passer cela juste parce qu'elle pose sa main sur son épaule deux minutes.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir... Pour me faire pardonner je t'ai ramené ton café préféré, explique t-elle calmement.

Bellamy décide finalement de se retourner. Clarke est plantée devant lui. Elle tient dans ses mains la tasse favorite de Bellamy. Une tasse avec un fond spatiale et une fusée dessinait de façon enfantine accompagnée de l'inscription "meilleur père de l'univers". Il a reçu cette tasse pour sa première fête des pères.

\- Merci Clarke.

Clarke sourit. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux. Pendant une seconde, il s'en veux d'être en colère contre elle, car il sait qu'elle fait de son mieux, et qu'elle est terriblement fatiguée de cette situation elle-même... Et puis, il remarque le chemisier qu'elle porte. Un chemisier qu'il ne connait pas, et qui ne lui appartient visiblement pas. Alors, son visage qui s'apprêtait à s'illuminer se stop totalement. Il se racle la gorge, et se détourne à nouveau de sa femme pour préparer les muffins.

\- Tu ne veux pas boire ton café, demande Clarke étonnée.

\- Non ça ira. Nous devons préparer les filles et partir à la fête. C'est ce que nous avions prévu, dit-il difficilement.

Clarke marque une minute de silence. Elle pose la tasse de café près de son mari avant de contourner l'îlot de la cuisine pour se retrouver face à lui. Elle pose alors ses mains sur le marbre.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- J'ai dit que ça allait Clarke, vraiment, dit-il de façon peu convaincante.

A cet instant, Cassiopeia entre dans la cuisine, ses yeux zigzaguent entre son père et sa mère, et elle fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Maman, tu peux venir me coiffer ?

\- Bien sûr ma puce, j'arrive dans une seconde.

Lorsque Clarke entre dans la salle de bain, Cassiopeia est assise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle tient dans sa main sa brosse à cheveux et un élastique fantaisie. Clarke s'installe près d'elle, et lui caresse affectueusement la joue. Sa fille relève la tête et lui offre un sourire timide. Clarke la trouve tellement belle. Elle brosse légèrement son pousse sur les pommettes saupoudrées de tâche de rousseur de la fillette.

\- Est-ce que ça va avec papa, dit finalement l'enfant.

Clarke lui prend la brosse des mains, et commence à démêler ses boucles.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien... La dernière fois je voulais aller boire un verre d'eau... Je suis descendu, tu dormais sur le canapé... Puis cette nuit tu as pas dormi à la maison non plus, et papa semblait triste. Alors... Est-ce que tu as un autre amoureux que papa... Comme la maman de Seraphina, demande t-elle timidement.

\- Non chérie, bien sûr que non, s'exclame Clarke surprise du cheminement de sa fille.

Cassiopeia est une petite fille très perspicace pour son âge. L'année dernière, sa copine Seraphina lui a raconté tous les détails de la séparation de ses parents, sans le moindre filtre. La fille de Clarke et Bellamy a passé un nombre incalculable de soirées à s'inquiéter du sort de sa meilleure amie auprès de ses parents.

\- Tu es sûre ...?

\- J'ai l'habitude de te mentir ?

Clarke essaye d'être toujours sincère avec ses filles.

\- Non maman, répond l'enfant en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors voilà, conclu Clarke en embrassant le front de Cassiopeia.

* * *

John Murphy est affalé dans son vieux canapé en cuir craquelé. Il vient de terminer sa bière et il est certain que si le match qu'il regarde ne devient pas plus intéressant dans les prochaines minutes il va s'endormir. Il enfourne sa main dans une poche de chips à moitié vide et décapsule une seconde bière à l'aide de ses dents, histoire de faire quelque chose qui le maintient éveillé.

\- Paps, je m'ennuie...

Un petit garçon se plante pile devant la télévision. Ses cheveux sont long et son jogging trop lâche. Il souffle régulièrement en direction de son front, pour faire s'envoler les mèches récalcitrantes de sa chevelure châtain. Murphy aurait dû l'emmener chez le coiffeur... Et à en observer ses vêtements, il aurait également dû choisir ses habits. Cela faisait pourtant partie des recommandations qu'Emori avait soigneusement rédigé avant de partir à Portland soutenir son frère dépressif depuis son divorce. Murphy a perdu cette liste le jour-même. Mais pour sa défense, ce n'est facile pour lui de tenir une maison correctement avec en plus un petit garçon de sept ans qui réclame constamment de l'attention. Et puis, Emori sait parfaitement qu'il n'est pas le meilleur à ça... Etre un père parfait, un époux parfait, un homme parfait. C'est déjà un miracle que leur fils se porte aussi bien à ce stade. Alors tant pis, si ses cheveux lui tombent dans les yeux et si son look n'est pas le meilleur. Il va bien, c'est le principal.

Murphy retire ses pieds de la table basse et laisse tomber les miettes de chips initialement sur son t-shirt, sur la moquette grisâtre.

\- Tu veux qu'on joue à la console ?

L'enfant de sept ans grimace avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Non, il fait beau dehors. J'veux qu'on aille faire un truc...

Il se met alors à courir jusqu'au comptoir qui sépare la cuisine du salon et attrape un petit panier dans lequel gis un nombre incalculable de petits papiers. Emori est du genre à tout garder, vraiment tout. Spécialement les petites brochures ou flyers qu'elle four dans cet horrible panier.

Murphy n'a pas vraiment envie de sortir seul avec son fils... Il l'adore oui, mais il admet que cet enfant tiens de lui et qu'il est légèrement turbulent et difficile à canaliser. Emori sait mieux le gérer. Tout comme elle est la seule à savoir gérer Murphy.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire une partie avec moi, demande t-il en fixant avec insistance les manettes de jeux.

\- Non ! En plus maman va se fâcher quand elle apprendra qu'on a rien fait alors qu'il fait très beau dehors !

Peut-être que son fils marque un point. Emori serait probablement plus tendre avec lui si elle apprenait qu'il avait utilisé tout son temps pour passer des moments père-fils, et que par conséquent, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu lancer une seule machine de linge en cinq jours...

\- Bon bon... d'accord. Passe-moi le panier...

Murphy fourre sa main à la recherche d'une activité intéressante et dans ses moyens financiers. Le zoo ? Pff, rien que de s'imaginer passer une après-midi entière à regarder des singes se sortir les poux de la tête le déprime... Le paintball a l'air d'une activité plutôt cool mais n'est malheureusement absolument pas dans ses moyens... Emori viens déjà de taper dans leurs économies pour se payer un billet d'avion hors de prix pour son crétin de frère.

Finalement, son attention se porte sur une petite invitation rose à paillette. La couleur lui donne la nausée mais le programme à l'air alléchant : magicien, clown, trampoline... En plus, l'avantage des fêtes anniversaires des petits camarades de classe c'est la gratuité !

\- Tu sais quoi Bo, on va aller à l'anniversaire des jumelles Jackson-Miller, ok ?

Bodhi fronce les sourcils et retrousse son long nez similaire à celui de son géniteur. Murphy soupire. Il viens de trouver le bon plan parfait : bouffe gratuite, une tonne de parent pour gérer son gamin et des trampolines gonflables qui vont vider toute l'énergie de son mioche et lui faire passer une bonne et longue nuit.

\- Mais... Normalement il fallait confirmer sa présence pour y aller... Viola elle l'a bien répété dans la récré hier puis -

\- Ce sera une surprise ! Tes copines seront folles de joie d'avoir un ami de plus à leur anniversaire !

\- Oui mais quand on va à un anniversaire il faut apporter un cadeau et on a pas pris de cadeau...

Murphy fait signe à son fils de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le petit garçon obéis un peu septique. Parfois, Murphy oublie qu'il n'a que sept ans, qu'il est encore très jeune et naïf. Il arrive encore à lui faire gober qu'il est brocanteur, alors que tous le monde dans le quartier sait pertinemment que Murphy est un vendeur de contrefaçon, qui s'adonne également au drop shipping pour camoufler ses affaires.

\- On s'en moque des cadeaux... Elles en auront tellement qu'elles ne feront pas attention que tu n'aies rien amené. Tu as envie d'aller faire du trampoline oui ou non ?

Les yeux de Bodhi se mettent à briller et il lâche un grand oui.

\- Bon, et bien va mettre un pantalon et c'est parti !

L'enfant quitte la pièce en sautillant. Murphy attrape son téléphone portable, il a un nouveau message.

"_Rendez-vous demain matin à 5h près de __l'entrepôt._"

C'est bien noté.

* * *

Une fois par semaine, le samedi après-midi à quinze heure trente pour être précis, Jasper Jordan à rendez-vous avec Madame Cartwig, sa thérapeute. Il arrive toujours en avance et s'assoit sur le vieux fauteuil d'une teinte violette-pourpre. Il sort un chewing-gum à la menthe extra-forte qu'il mastique trois coup avant d'attraper le second magazine de la pile. Peu important qu'il s'agisse de magazine sur les animaux, les célébrités, le sport ou la parentalité... Il l'attrape et fait rouler les feuilles de papier entre son pouce et son index. Il sait que son rituel peut paraître étrange, et honnêtement il s'en moque bien. Ces petites habitudes lui permettent de se détendre avant une séance éprouvante.

Pendant une heure, il doit parler de son boulot, des tâches quotidiennes, de sa fille, de son meilleur ami qui vit loin... Et puis tout ces sujets le ramène toujours inéluctablement à Maya. Maya est sa femme... Enfin, elle l'était. Elle est décédée huit mois plus tôt d'un cancer. Si Jasper n'avait pas sa fille - Imsy - il se serait sûrement tiré une balle dans la tête la minute suivant la mort de son épouse. Mais il ne peut pas accabler d'avantage sa fille de chagrin. Il n'a pas le droit de la rendre orpheline.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il voit le Dr Cartwig. Pour chasser les nombreuses pensées noires qui le submerge et délaisser toute l'amertume et la colère qu'il a pu accumuler durant la semaine. Il déteste se rendre aux séances, et dans un même temps, il ne peut plus se résoudre à en manquer une seule.

Alors, lorsque sa fille était rentrée de l'école et lui avait donné une invitation pour un goûter d'anniversaire un samedi après-midi, Jasper avait refusé. Il avait dit non car il ne pouvait pas briser cette tradition. Il ne pouvait pas contenir deux semaines de souffrance et de douleur sans la partager avec quelqu'un... Il ne pouvait pas annuler ce temps qui est consacré à Maya... Il aurait l'impression de la trahir et de l'oublier. C'est bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaite.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il avait dit non.

Et Imsy avait pleuré.

Imsy est la petite fille la plus exceptionnelle qu'il connaisse. Il sait que la plupart des parents pensent que leurs enfants sont géniaux grâce à l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils leurs portent... Mais pour sa fille, c'est vraiment différent. Imsy est douce, timide et gentille.

Elle paraît frêle et fragile à bien des égards. Pourtant elle ne se plaint jamais et reste forte malgré le décès soudain de sa mère et un père brisé. Jasper a culpabilisé de la priver de cette fête enfantine, il en a donc discuté avec le Dr Cartwig qui lui a expliqué que ce n'était pas grave de manquer une séance, et que cette sortie était importante aux yeux d'Imsy.

Ce qui l'emmène là. Aujourd'hui. A airer dans le couloir de sa propre maison en attendant que sa fille se décide à choisir quelle barrette elle va mettre dans ses long cheveux bruns. Vincent, son grand-père maternelle, est installé près de la coiffeuse miniature entrain de conseiller sa petite-fille. Jasper est tellement reconnaissant du soutien du père de Maya. Vincent a perdu sa femme et sa fille unique, pourtant il est toujours debout, la tête haute, à venir en aide à Jasper dès qu'il en a besoin. Il emmène Imsy au parc tous les samedis pendant que Jasper consulte sa thérapeute, il se pointe plusieurs fois par semaine pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs ou cuisiner des tartes avec elle. C'est un homme exemplaire, et Jasper ne pourra jamais lui exprimer toute sa gratitude.

\- Je vais mettre celui-ci papa, annonce Imsy en sautillant jusqu'à son père.

Elle tend une barrette en forme de nœud avec des tournesols. Jasper lui offre un sourire, alors qu'il prend la barrette dans les mains de sa fille pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. Imsy a l'air heureuse. Elle se met à faire tourner fièrement le volant de sa robe rose à carreau.

\- Je suis jolie comme ça papa, demande t-elle timidement.

\- Tu es la plus belle, répond sincèrement Jasper.

Vincent sort de l'encadrement de la porte, et demande à Imsy d'aller mettre ses chaussures. L'enfant s'exécute sans broncher.

\- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec vous?

\- Ça ira merci. Je pense que c'est important que je passe un peu de temps seul avec elle...

Il fixe sur le mur un portrait de famille. La photo date d'environ trois ans. Sa famille était encore complète. Jasper tenait Maya par la taille, et Imsy était assisse en tailleur en levant les bras. Ils paraissaient tous si naïf à cet instant. Jasper n'aurait jamais pu prédire l'avenir.

\- Tu as raison. Je verrais Imsy demain du coup?

\- Bien sûr.

* * *

\- Oscar, mets tes chaussures !

\- Non !

Raven Reyes se laisse glisser sur les marches du perron pour s'asseoir près de son fils. Le petit garçon fixe tristement ses chaussures sans pour autant les enfiler.

\- Oscar, tu as accepté l'invitation. Tu ne peux pas te désister au dernier moment...

Le petit garçon secoue négativement la tête et offre une moue boudeuse à sa mère, histoire de lui rappeler à quel point cette situation l'incommode.

\- Tu as passé tellement de temps à choisir un cadeau pour Daisy... Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas profiter de la super encyclopédie sur les étoiles, explique Raven pour encourager le garçonnet.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'argumenter à quel point cette fête d'anniversaire va être extraordinaire, l'enfant se lève brusquement pour se réfugier à l'intérieur de la maison. Raven souffle et part à la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau. La vaisselle sale traîne encore dans l'évier. Raven n'a toujours pas eu le temps de la laver.

Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'élever un enfant seul... Raven ne s'en plaint pas. C'est elle qui a décidé de quitter sa Floride natale avec un bébé de deux ans sous le bras, dans l'espoir de devenir mécanicienne pour Polaris Entreprise. Est-ce que les premières années furent compliquées ? Oui. Est-ce qu'elle avait des regrets ? Non.

Elle boit d'une traite l'eau à l'intérieur de son verre, avant de l'ajouter sur la montagne de vaisselle qui ne diminuera certainement pas avant la fin de la soirée. Devant elle, un gallon de peinture bleu clair encore fermé attend patiemment de pouvoir servir. Elle avait prévu de repeindre un mur de la cuisine dimanche, elle espère trouver un peu de temps pour le faire. Elle a réussi à acheter cette maison deux ans plus tôt. Elle est petite et vieille, mais avec un charme certain. Raven a craqué quand elle l'a vu. Elle était bien moins cher que les autres maisons sur le marché. Avec son potentiel, Raven était certaine qu'elle pourrait faire de cette maisonnette un foyer idéal pour elle et son fils. A présent, elle rénove, repeint et répare la battisse dès qu'elle trouve un peu de temps... Ce qui n'est pas simple lorsqu'elle doit gérer son emploi, un fragment de vie sociale et surtout son fils.

Oscar est un garçon spécial. Raven l'a toujours su. Elle l'a aimé comme il était, sans se poser trop de question. Elle se souvient encore du rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec la première institutrice d'Oscar, lorsque cette dernière avait souhaité faire tester le QI de son élève.

Il s'avère qu'Oscar est surdoué. La plupart du temps, les gens ne comprennent pas les difficultés que peut rencontrer Raven avec son fils. Ils préfèrent s'émerveiller sur sa façon de parler ou encore sur les questions pertinentes et pointus qu'il pose. Ils admirent le fait qu'il ait déjà sauté une classe. Ils mettent souvent de coté l'autre aspect de sa personnalité. Celle qui fait de lui un petit garçon hypersensible, avec des difficultés de socialisation. Et ce n'est pas Finn, son ex petit-ami, qui va l'aider à gérer Oscar. C'est déjà à peine si il verse une pension alimentaire. Il téléphone à son fils une fois par semaine, durant quelques minutes et il le prend la moitié des vacances scolaires. Il estime que c'est ce que la plupart des pères séparés font.

Raven soupire en pensant au père de son enfant. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à sa cuisine désordonnée avant retourner auprès d'Oscar.

Le petit garçon de six ans est enroulé en boule dans sa couette, son coussin sur la tête. Raven s'assoit sur le bord du lit et lui caresse le bras pour le détendre un peu. Une délicieuse odeur d'un mélange de shampoing à la fraise et d'un baume à l'eucalyptus se dégage de la couette à motif étoilé.

\- Hé Oscar... Tu sais.. Ça va être une super fête. Il y a deux jours à peine tu étais si content d'être invité à cette fête, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Le garçon sort sa tête du coussin pour venir se nicher dans le creux du cou de sa mère. Raven le sert plus fort contre elle et hume l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise. Elle l'aime tellement.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

Une larme perle sur sa joue et Raven l'essuie à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Non chéri, dit moi la vraie raison.

\- Et si Daisy n'aime pas mon cadeau ?

Oscar est un garçon qui se moque complètement de ses petits camarades de classe, il préfère volontiers passer ses journées à lire un livre sur l'astronomie (son sujet de prédilection) plutôt que d'adresser la parole à un autre enfant. Pourtant, il y a bien une enfant et une seule, vers laquelle l'enfant zèbre porte de l'attention : Daisy Jackson-Miller. Il est le seul enfant de toute l'école à réussir à la dissocier de sa sœur jumelle Viola, et il boit littéralement chaque parole qui sort de la bouche de cette petite fille. Raven pense qu'il est amoureux, car elle ne trouve pas d'autres explications possibles au fait que son fils de six ans lui détail chaque soir la journée complète de Daisy Jackson-Miller. Cependant, il n'ose jamais lui parler directement, d'ailleurs, il est certain qu'elle ne connait même pas son nom... Malgré tout, son avis compte plus que tout pour lui.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle va aimer. Qui n'aime pas les étoiles de toute façon ?

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle fait courir ses mains le long du cou de son fils pour le chatouiller. Le petit garçon se met à se tortiller avant de rire aux éclats. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, l'enfant au cheveux brun riposte et chatouille son bras avec l'aide de ses tout petits doigts. La mère et le fils se mettent à rire ensemble pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtent pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Oscar... Parce que je serais là avec toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Le petit garçon ne répond pas et se contente de profiter des bras de sa mère dans lesquels rien ne peux lui arriver.

* * *

Cette fête est un véritable succès. La piñata regorge de bonbons et le magicien est fantastique. Les jumelles ont réussi à souffler la bougie en forme d'un énorme sept en même temps, permettant à leurs pères de capturer la photo parfaite pour immortaliser cette journée.

Bellamy retire l'emballage d'une sucette qu'il tend à sa fille cadette tout en continuant de discuter avec Nathan, son ancien collègue et ami proche. Ils se sont connus lorsqu'ils ont rejoint la même agence de sécurité après le lycée. La différence étant que Nathan a rapidement trouvé sa voie et a repris ses études, tandis que Bellamy a occupé un job d'agent de sécurité durant des années pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de sa sœur.

\- Alors... Etre prof d'histoire t'épanouis un peu plus, demande Nathan.

\- Tu peux rire tant que tu veux Miller, mais oui. J'adore enseigner...

Miller tape l'épaule de son ami avant de boire cul sec dans un verre de punch. L'idée d'amener du punch vient de lui. Il s'est assuré de le mettre en hauteur par rapport aux autres boissons fruitées présentent sur la table. Il ne veux pas risquer de saouler un quelconque enfant par inadvertance. Il pense que ce petit cocktail, réalisé avec la recette secrète de son père, va permettre aux parents de briser un peu la glace.

L'année scolaire a été folle, elle est passée en un éclaire. Hormis Bellamy et Clarke, que Nathan et Jackson connaissaient depuis bien longtemps, ils n'ont fait aucune connaissance dans l'école des jumelles. Ils souhaitent que cette fête permette aux parents de pouvoir apprendre à se connaître d'avantage, et tisser des liens.

Le duo s'aperçoit qu'un homme, dont ils sont certains de l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois à la sortie de l'école, est entrain de bronzer seul sur une chaise en plastique. Miller saisit donc l'occasion et traîne Bellamy à la rencontre de cet inconnu.

\- On peut s'installer avec vous, demande poliment Bellamy en tirant une chaise près de l'endormi.

\- Allez-y, répond l'homme d'un ton las. C'est vous qui organisez cette fête de toute façon, dit-il en désignant du menton Nathan.

\- Nathan Miller, se présente l'organisateur de la fête en lui tendant la main. Et voici Bellamy Blake.

\- John Murphy... C'est mon gamin là-bas, dit-il en désignant un garçon aux cheveux emmêlés entrain de jouer au ballon prouvant ainsi la raison de sa présence.

Les deux hommes n'osent pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr qu'ils connaissent Bodhi Murphy. Cet enfant à la réputation la plus sulfureuse de toute l'école à seulement sept ans. Il a fugué de l'école deux fois et d'après un groupe de parents d'élèves il serait à l'origine de plusieurs batailles de nourritures à la cantine. Certaines rumeurs indiquent qu'une fois il aurait également forcé Imsy Jordan qui est connu pour être la petite fille la plus douce de toute l'école, à manger de la terre.

\- Et bien... Enchanté John, répond poliment Nathan.

Bellamy jette un coup d'œil à ses filles. Julia fait de la balançoire avec deux petits garçons et Cassie est entrain de discuter près d'une structure gonflable. Il reporte son attention sur son verre. Une rondelle de fruit flotte à l'intérieur. Pendant une fraction de seconde il ne pense plus à rien, et surtout pas aux tensions qui règnent dans son foyer. Il expire et profite du soleil. Il se sent bien. Il reconnecte son esprit vers Miller et Murphy qui sont entrain de faire connaissance.

Clarke attrape discrètement un cinquième cupcake aux petites de chocolat. Elle a un peu honte de se jeter sur le buffet de cette façon, mais pour sa défense, son dernier repas remonte à la soirée dernière, lorsqu'elle a avalé entre deux rendez-vous une soupe dégoûtante provenant d'un distributeur de boisson.

\- Ces gâteaux sont si bons, lâche t-elle en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous contredire, confirme une voix derrière elle.

Clarke se retourne brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Raven Reyes. Une mère continuellement pressée, comme elle, qui dépose son enfant en coup de vent le matin et se maquille dans le rétroviseur à un feu rouge. Elles n'ont jamais vraiment eu le temps de pouvoir faire connaissance, mais lorsqu'Oscar s'est mis à pleurer parce que son père n'était pas venu le voir au spectacle d'hiver de l'école, c'est Clarke qui a offert des mouchoirs à Raven.

Clarke sourit à Raven avant d'abaisser son regard vers Oscar qui cramponne la jambe gauche de sa mère. La blonde s'abaisse alors à son niveau et caressa sa joue. Oscar est petit, avec un visage bien rond et une coupe au bol. Il porte une adorable chemise bleu claire avec une petite poche bleu foncée. Cassiopeia aime parler de ses petits camarades de classe, et il lui arrive régulièrement de parler d'Oscar. Elle dit de lui qu'il est très intelligent, qu'il aime les étoiles et lire des livres dans la cour de récréation. En revanche, il n'apprécie pas particulièrement les cours de sport et il ose à peine répondre lorsque Cassiopeia le complimente sur ses dessins et sur les exposés qu'il présente.

\- Salut Oscar. Tu ne veux pas jouer avec les autres ?

\- Les autres enfants m'aiment pas, répond t-il à mi-voix.

Le cœur de Raven se serre légèrement à l'entente de cette affirmation. Elle sait que c'est faux. Elle l'a répété à son fils un nombre incalculable de fois. Probablement pas assez pour réussir à lui sortir cette fausse vérité de la tête.

\- Et bien tu vois... Cassie m'a justement dit l'autre jour qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir jouer avec toi... Et regarde, là, elle joue avec Imsy et je pense que ce serait le meilleur moment pour aller la rejoindre, tu ne crois pas ?

Clarke fit un clin d'œil à l'enfant qui se retourne pour observer ses deux camarades de classe qui miment remplir des tasses de thé. Le garçon croise ses bras avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

\- Vas-y chéri, je suis certaine qu'elles seront ravies de pouvoir s'amuser avec toi... Essaye, n'aie pas peur, dit Raven sur le ton de l'encouragement.

Oscar se tortille un instant avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieur, puis finalement, il s'éloigne de sa mère pour partir rejoindre ses deux camarades de classe.

\- Merci, lâche enfin Raven.

Clarke met sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre maman avant de lui proposer d'aller rejoindre son mari qui discute avec Murphy et Miller.

Pendant ce temps, Jasper supprime quelques photos floues sur son appareil photo. Sa carte mémoire est déjà pleine. Il s'est rendu compte il y a un un peu plus d'un mois qu'il avait cessé de photographier sa fille depuis la mort de Maya. Depuis sa prise de conscience, il essaye de rattraper les mois perdus. Il sait que sa fille sera heureuse plus tard, avoir des albums photos bien fournis retraçant son enfance. Une enfance qui malgré entachée par la mort de sa mère, resterait stable, normale et plutôt joyeuse.

Il est inconsciemment satisfait de la position dans laquelle il se met. S'improviser photographe non-officiel lui permet de rester en retrait et d'éviter de se mélanger avec les autres parents dans des discutions futiles. De toute façon, à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'avance pour lui parler c'est toujours et uniquement pour lui demander avec plus ou moins de tact comment il tient le coup. Il n'a sincèrement pas envie de répondre à ce genre de question.

\- Jasper, laisse les stars tranquilles et viens boire un verre avec nous, d'accord ?

En quelques minutes seulement une grande majorité des parents se sont réunis en une sorte de meute compacte avec des verres à la main. Ils discutent de la pluie et du beau temps comme si ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années alors qu'ils ont passés l'année scolaire à se faire vaguement des signes de main en venant chercher leurs enfants à l'école.

Jasper grimace en fixant Bellamy Blake qui lui fait signe de le rejoindre. Jasper le trouve spécialement agaçant. Bellamy Blake est son voisin d'en face. Le genre de voisin avec une vie parfaite. Sa famille pourrait jouer dans une pub pour une voiture familiale. Le genre de pub où parents et enfants montent dans la voiture avec des sourires béats collés aux visages et le gros chien dans le coffre, pendant qu'ils se rendent à la plage pour passer une journée des plus sensationnelle. Terriblement irritant.

Bellamy Blake est la définition même du voisin parfait : celui toujours gentil et serviable. Si un voisin a besoin d'un outil ou d'un ingrédient de cuisine ? Oh, Bellamy Blake sera là pour le prêter. Si un voisin a besoin de quelqu'un pour nourrir ses poissons rouges ou arroser ses plantes durant son absence ? Oh, Bellamy Blake sera là pour lui rendre service. Parce que oui, Bellamy Blake est ce voisin horripilant, avec sa collection impressionnante de blazer et sa pelouse verte impeccable. Il a même eu l'audace d'apporter à Jasper un plat de gratin différent tous les dimanches durant le mois suivant le décès de Maya. _Tu pourras le conserver dans ton congélateur pour les repas où tu n'auras pas le temps de cuisiner_, disait-il de sa voix mielleusement gentille. Le pire, c'était que ses gratins étaient très bons.

Jasper soupire intérieurement. L'un des pères des jumelles, dont Jasper ignore totalement le prénom, met une main derrière son dos et le force avec gentillesse à rejoindre les autres. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux, il se retrouve avec un verre de punch dans les mains. Il manque de cracher au visage de tout ces hypocrites à quel point cette situation est grotesque. Peut-être que si ils le connaissaient mieux ils sauraient que lui mettre un verre d'alcool, même une faible dose dans les mains, n'est pas l'idée de siècle.

Finalement, il s'installe à une table et pose son appareil photo. Il avale tout le liquide présent dans son gobelet en plastique.

Il faut à Raven deux verres et une bonne demi-heure de plaisanteries futiles pour que sa vessie lui fasse signe de se rendre aux toilettes. Elle s'éloigne alors du groupe à contre-cœur en faisant un petit détour par la structure gonflable dans laquelle s'amuse son fils. Enfin... Dans laquelle il prétend s'amuser. Oscar est sûrement capable de berner beaucoup de monde, mais pas sa propre mère. Elle connait chacune de ses expressions sur le bout des doigts et réussit à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Actuellement, son fils prétend s'amuser en sautant sur ce trampoline en chantonnant en compagnie d'Imsy, Cassie et du petit Bodhi. Intérieurement il est entrain de mourir d'ennui.

Raven se plante devant la construction pneumatique et fait signe à son fils de le rejoindre. Oscar obéis et lâche la main d'Imsy et Bodhi.

\- Tout va bien Oscar ?

Le petit garçon hoche positivement la tête et mord sa lèvre inférieur à nouveau. C'est toujours un peu difficile pour Raven de voir son petit garçon essayer si fort de ressembler aux autres, alors que sa différence est ce qu'elle trouve le plus formidable chez. Ce qui le rend tellement unique, tellement lui. Elle attrape doucement ses mains et lui caresse à l'aide de ses pouces. Le petit garçon lui offre un sourire timide.

\- Tu sais, si tu t'ennuies on peut rentrer à la maison... Tu es venu, tu as passé du temps avec tes camarades et tu as dû faire vraiment plaisir à Daisy... Et Viola bien-sûr.

Le petit garçon lui fait signe de s'abaisser et se met à murmurer à son oreille.

\- Je sais maman. Je vais juste continuer un peu à rester sur le trampoline parce que Daisy à dit qu'elle allait nous rejoindre dans pas longtemps, avoue le garçon en chuchotant ses deux mains sur les bords de sa bouche pour que personne ne puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

Raven sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil.

\- Oh. D'accord mon grand... Je serais aux toilettes si tu me cherche d'accord ?

En arrivant dans les toilettes, une petite fille est assisse sur le marbre entre deux lavabos. Clarke a une main sur sa cuisse, dans le but de s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Cependant, son esprit est captivé par la personne avec qui elle converse au téléphone. Elle semble contrariait. Raven ne souhaite pas s'en mêler. Elle a suffisamment de problème à gérer de son coté. Elle s'engouffre donc dans un des toilettes disponible.

\- Non Niylah... Ne t'en fais pas... Oui, à toute à l'heure...

Clarke range son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans, et appui sur le bout du nez de sa petite dernière avant de la poser à terre. Julia regarde sa mère étrangement, et Clarke lui sourit pour masquer sa contrariété. Julia n'a que quatre ans, mais elle développe petit à petit les même capacités de déduction que sa sœur aînée. Clarke refuse qu'elle s'inquiète.

Elle fixe un instant son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage est pâle et sa tête commence à lui tourner. Elle ne touche pas sa fille, de peur qu'elle remarque ses mains tremblantes. La vérité est qu'elle est épuisée. Elle vient d'ouvrir une galerie d'art. Elle savait que c'était un challenge, mais Clarke aime les défis, spécialement lorsqu'il touche à sa carrière.

Elle est cette jeune femme rebelle qui a choisi d'arrêter ses études de médecine malgré des résultats prometteurs, balayant tous les espoirs que sa mère avait pour elle, dans le but de suivre sa passion pour l'art. Elle est cette femme qui a vécu de quelques peintures plutôt réussis. Elle est cette femme qui a proposé des idées novatrices pour animer des ateliers auprès d'enfants. Elle est cette femme qui a su remotiver plusieurs amateurs de peinture dont la confiance était ébranlée.

Clarke Griffin-Blake est une femme qui aime les challenges, et elle les réalise avec passion. Ouvrir une galerie d'art était un grand rêve qu'elle nourrissait depuis longtemps. Elle savait que le parcours serait long, mais à présent sa galerie était là, à attendre de se créer petit à petit un renom et de pouvoir exposer des artistes novateurs et talentueux. Clarke devrait brûler de passion et de désir à l'idée de cette nouvelle partie de sa vie, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. A la place, elle se sent vide et fatiguée.

Elle a l'impression d'échouer sur tous les plans. Elle se repose trop sur Niylah, son employée lorsqu'il s'agit du boulot, et elle se repose trop sur Bellamy lorsqu'il s'agit de la maison et des enfants. Elle a l'impression d'être partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle se sent tout simplement pas à la hauteur...

Bellamy entre dans la pièce soucieux d'avoir vu sa femme quitter précipitamment les autres, son téléphone à la main, alors que Julia jouait paisiblement sur ses genoux. Il s'abaisse vers sa fille, et ébouriffe ses boucles châtains.

\- Je crois que le magicien est entrain de donner des ballons en forme d'animaux, tu ne voudrais pas aller en chercher un, propose t-il joyeusement.

La petite fille se met à sauter d'excitation, sûrement à cause de la dose anormalement excessive de sucre qu'elle a ingurgité durant les festivités. Elle pousse des paroles incompréhensibles avant de quitter la pièce en courant, laissant ses parents seuls.

\- Tout va bien, demande alors Bellamy soucieux.

Il déglutit difficilement, il a une pointe de culpabilité pour la réaction qu'il a eu plus tôt dans la journée. Il sait que Clarke a beaucoup à faire dernièrement. Une partie de lui veux l'encourager dans ses accomplissements, et la prendre dans ses bras également. Il ne se souvient même pas de la dernière fois où il l'a serré contre lui. Seulement, l'autre partie de lui n'arrive pas à accepter la nouvelle personne qu'il a en face, celle qui délaisse un peu ses enfants, mais plus particulièrement son mari. Celle qui découche le soir sans prévenir et qui lui fait des cachotteries.

Ils n'étaient pas ce genre de couple avant. Bellamy n'a pas envie de le devenir. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont prévu de discuter ce soir, une fois les filles misent au lit.

\- Oui, oui... dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est juste que... Tu sais l'artiste de Boston ?... Celui avec qui j'ai bataillé une rencontre... Il est en ville et il accepte de me rencontrer ce soir alors...

Bellamy reste mué. La discussion prévue n'aura finalement pas lieu. Il l'attend depuis plus d'une semaine, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord exprès. Ils devaient passer une journée agréable en famille, et crever l'abcès la nuit tombée. Tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre ce soir. Maintenant il va devoir s'endormir avec son amertume une fois de plus. Il passe sa main derrière sa nuque et une forme de rage s'engouffre progressivement dans ses entrailles.

Tout d'un coup, il n'arrive plus à se contenir.

\- Nous devions parler, Clarke ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que nous avions prévu ça, énonce Bellamy avec colère.

Pendant une demi-seconde, Clarke a l'impression d'être face à sa mère. Abigail Griffin était la seule personne à lui faire ressentir à quel point elle était déçue d'elle jusqu'alors.

\- Je sais... Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est une opportunité en or pour la galerie. Je ne ne peux pas la manquer, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix...

\- Bien sûr que si tu as le choix ! C'est juste que tu préfères accorder de l'importance à ta carrière plutôt qu'à ta famille !

Clarke a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il sait comment l'atteindre. Elle le fixe, ne voulant pas poser son attention sur la porcelaine du lavabo prouvant ainsi que ses paroles lui donne presque envie de pleurer. Il se tient tellement droit avec chemise parfaitement repassée et ses boucles indisciplinées qui tombent sur ses yeux sombres et profonds. Il a l'air si furieux envers elle. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, mais pas avec une telle intensité.

Elle a envie de lui crier à quel point il est idiot de penser de telles choses... Elle veux lui crier à quel point elle le déteste et à quel point elle l'aime à la fois.

\- Bellamy, je ne t'autorise pas à dire des choses comme ça, répond t-elle finalement.

Raven sort brusquement des toilettes. Elle ne peux pas continuer à se cacher à l'intérieur dans l'espoir que la dispute entre le couple cesse rapidement. C'est trop intime pour qu'elle continue à entendre une parole supplémentaire provenant du duo. Elle s'éloigne rapidement, devant un couple à l'air gêné. Clarke avait oublié la présence de Raven.

\- J'en ai marre Clarke... On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, ajoute Bellamy avec une fragilité dans l'intonation.

Clarke s'avance lentement vers son mari. Elle lui relève le menton et glisse ses mains dans les siennes. Ses mains sont rêches et chaudes. Le moindre contacte physique lui a manqué. Une vieille sensation se produit, pas désagréable du tout.

\- Nous allons le faire, mais pas ici, lui assure t-elle alors que Bellamy hoche positivement la tête.

Murphy ouvre un œil. Le soleil est tellement fort qu'il avait choisi de fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui (et aussi pour arrêter d'écouter les conneries que les gens déblatéraient tout autour de lui). Il tourne sa tête dans les alentours, à la recherche de son fils. La dernière fois qu'il a jeté un coup d'œil, son garçon était entrain de jouer sur une structure gonflable. A présent, cette même structure gonflable est vide, et elle commence même à se dégonfler. Murphy soupire, il espère sincèrement que son fils n'a rien a voir là-dedans, mais par précaution, il décide se lever et de quitter discrètement la fête. Il n'a pas envie de devoir payer aux Jackson-Miller les dommages d'une structure dont il ne pourras jamais profiter.

Il marche entre les tables, entre les enfants, mais il n'arrive pas à trouver Bodhi.

\- Bo ! T'es où ?

Il fouille les lieux de la fête pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes. Rien. Son fils est introuvable.

Il essaye de se remémorer les enfants qui jouaient avec son fils la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Comme cette petite fille toute frêle et si grande avec son nœud dans les cheveux... Ou encore ce petit garçon au teint halé et sa chemise à carreaux... Et puis cette petite fille aux tâches de rousseurs qui trimbale partout son singe en peluche. Il tourne sur lui même à la recherche de ses trois autres enfants. Introuvables également.

Son cœur s'emballe, exactement de la même manière que lorsque Bodhi avait un an et que Murphy avait dû passer sa première nuit seul avec lui. Il avait eu la grippe, et sa fièvre refusait de baisser. Il avait couru jusqu'aux urgences le plus proche, son fils en pleure cramponné contre lui.

Il aperçoit ce gars, Bellamy si ses souvenirs sont exactes, sortir des toilettes publics avec sa femme. Si il a bien compris, c'est le géniteur d'une des filles qui jouait avec Bodhi.

\- Mec, tu n'aurais pas vu mon fils, demande t-il d'une manière beaucoup trop inquiète.

\- Et bien oui, il était là avec Cassie et -

Il s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'il voit la structure gonflable qu'occupait sa fille commencer à s'affaisser mollement sur le sol. D'un coup d'œil, il repère sa petite dernière qui observe le magicien gonfler des ballons avec un groupe de cinq enfants. Il l'a soulève et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Tu as vu ta sœur?

Julia hausse les épaules, plus préoccupée par son ballon nouvellement acquis que par ce que bien faire sa sœur aînée. Cassie sera sûrement envieuse du ballon en forme d'éléphant qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Bellamy largue littéralement Julia dans les bras de sa femme qui semble tout aussi inquiète que lui. Il court rapidement vers la troupe de parents qui sirotent insoucieusement la fin du punch.

Raven est en pleine discussion animée avec Eric sur une série télévisée, probablement _Game of Thrones_. Le trio la coupe dans son élan pour la prévenir et en quelques secondes il se ruent tous les quatre sur Jasper qui comate sur une chaise à l'écart. Bellamy appuie sur son omoplate et Jasper se réveille en sursaut. Il ouvre lentement les yeux, et cache la lumière du soleil avec ses avant-bras.

\- Hum... Y'a quoi ?

\- Tu sais où est ta fille, demande précipitamment Murphy.

\- Où as-tu vu ta fille pour la dernière fois, demande Clarke au même instant.

\- As-tu vu nos enfants, demande Raven en conclusion.

Jasper se relève brusquement et bafouille en tournant la tête frénétiquement. Il se maudit d'avoir bu ce foutu punch.

\- Hum... Imsy... Elle est où... Ma fille, dit-il de façon incohérente et saccadée.

La suite des événements se passe plutôt rapidement. Raven, Clarke, Murphy, Bellamy et Jasper se mettent à fouiller les lieux la boule au ventre, en compagnie des autres parents de la fête. Les recherches prennent plus d'un quart d'heure durant lequel la pression monte un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

Dans le parc, la fête est complètement arrêtée et seul les noms des quatre enfants résonnent, sans jamais la moindre réponse de leurs part ou le moindre indice d'où ils auraient pu se trouver.

Pendant un moment, aucun des parents ne parviennent à y croire. Ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les films. Dans la vraie vie, on peut perdre son enfant uniquement dans un supermarché ou dans un parc d'attraction, mais il est toujours retrouvé au bout de trois minutes maximum.

Ce sont leurs enfants... Il est tout simplement impossible qu'il puisse leur arriver quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, Raven commence à pleurer tandis que Bellamy crie de rage à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il scrute un buisson sans trouver une trace de sa fille. Jasper tremble comme une feuille. Son front perle de sueur et son visage est livide. Il vomit dans un buisson et tombe à genoux. Murphy, préfère en revanche extérioriser ses angoisses en tapant ses poings contre les écorces d'un arbre ou en jetant des gobelets par terre.

Clarke sert beaucoup trop ma main de Julia. Elle se mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de pleurer devant sa fille. Elle essaye de réfléchir de manière calme et cohérente. En vain. Elle ne pense qu'à sa tendre fille, avec ses yeux rieurs et sa peluche calée contre elle. Elle veux la serrer dans ses bras, et lui faire promettre de ne plus lui faire de pareille frayeur. A la place elle ressent tout son être se tordre de terreur.

Ils ont fouillé tous les endroits stratégiques. Ils ont demandé aux passants si ils n'avaient pas croisé un des quatre enfants.

Rien.

Clarke sait qu'il ne lui reste qu'une seule option. Une option qui rendra la disparition de Cassiopeia beaucoup trop réelle à son goût mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle souhaite la retrouver.

Elle sort son téléphone de la poche de son jeans et compose le numéro de la police.

* * *

Alexandria Woods fait rouler son crayon sur la table. Elle vient de terminer le dernier rapport qu'elle devait rédiger, et ne trouve pas la motivation d'en commencer un nouveau qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de terminer. Elle imagine déjà la soirée qu'il l'attend. Elle va rentrer, faire chauffer un plateau repas dans son four à micro-onde et le manger en pyjama devant un documentaire Netflix. Elle a déménagé à Shallow Valley depuis un an, et elle n'a toujours pas fait de nouvelles rencontres qui lui donneraient l'envie d'abandonner le confort de son canapé pour boire un verre ou dîner à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas la faute des habitants de la ville, ils ne sont pas différent de ceux vivant à Polis, la ville dans laquelle elle a presque toujours vécu. Là-bas aussi, Lexa rencontrait des difficultés à se lier avec les gens.

C'est simplement qu'ici, Lexa a l'impression de n'être qu'une coquille vide. Elle se sent éteinte. A Polis, elle avait un but. Un but qui lui a coûté sa mutation certes, mais un but qui lui donnait une raison valable de se lever le matin. Ici, dans cette petite ville paisible dans l'Etat de Virginie, il ne se passe jamais vraiment rien. Elle s'est inscrite à l'école de police dans l'objectif de se rendre utile et de rendre justice. Trier des dossiers classés, compter les feuilles des plantes vertes du bureau ou au mieux interroger un commerçant à qui on aurait volé un peu de son stock à l'arrière de sa boutique ne faisait pas partie des motifs qui lui donnaient envie d'exercer ce métier.

L'air est lourd et Lexa remarque que subitement certains de ses collègues s'activent anormalement dans la pièce. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en demander les raisons à l'un deux, Indra Forest, son capitaine, entre en trombe dans la pièce et claque ses deux mains sur le bureau de Lexa. Il est clairement possible de lire dans son regard que quelque chose d'inhabituel est entrain de se produire.

\- Capitaine, lâche doucement Lexa en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa supérieure.

\- Woods, j'ai une grosse affaire pour toi. Je dois avant tout m'assurer que tu sois prêtes...

Lexa ressent des palpitations dans sa poitrine. Elle apprécie sincèrement Indra. Elle lui a fait confiance malgré l'incident sur son dernier poste, et elle admet les qualités que possède Lexa pour occuper ce métier, elle n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à lui donner plus de responsabilités qu'à certains anciens.

\- Oui Capitaine. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répond t-elle avec aplomb.

Indra place une main sur l'épaule de la femme. Lexa comprend alors que c'est légèrement plus compliqué que cela...

\- Ecoute. C'est une affaire de disparition d'enfants... Alors je dois être sûre... Je comprends si tu décides de refuser.

Le sang de Lexa se glace un instant. Elle pourrait courir aux toilettes vomir, mais elle perdrait toute crédibilité. Elle inspire un grand coup et cesse d'écouter les battements de son corps raisonnent jusque dans sa tête. Pendant un instant, elle a envie de refuser, pour son bien être. Puis, elle pense aux proches de ces enfants, ceux qui doivent actuellement pleurer désespérément un troue béant dans les entrailles en attendant que leurs petits leurs reviennent.

Elle doit le faire pour eux. Elle ne doit pas laisser des enfants introuvables. Elle n'en pas le droit. Surtout pas elle.

\- Je vais prendre l'affaire. Et je vais retrouver ces enfants.

Elle se lève brutalement de sa chaise, et elle se promet intérieurement que chacun des enfants disparus seront retrouvaient vivants.

* * *

C'était censé être un bel anniversaire. Nathan et Eric regardent à présent l'espace du parc complètement retourné. Les assiettes à moitié pleines traînent encore sur les tables en bois, les gobelets en plastiques gisent par terre en compagnie de jouets à moitié piétinés. Les structures gonflables pendent mollement dans l'herbe fraîche et le soleil tombe doucement tandis qu'un amas de personne s'active sur les lieux.

Nathan entend des pleures, des cris, et les discours bien rodés des policiers. Eric prend sa main alors qu'il tremble d'horreur, ne pouvant pas s'imaginer dans quel état il serait si Viola ou Daisy venaient à disparaître. Eric embrasse la main de Nathan pour le rassurer, ils restent tous les deux plantés au milieu de la scène du drame, impuissants. Ils espéraient que cette fête resterait longtemps dans les mémoires... Mais pas de cette façon.

Cette nuit, ils vont partir se coucher avec une seule question en tête : où sont les enfants ?

* * *

_**Bon et bien... Voilà. Par où commencer ? Déjà félicitations si tu as réussi à lire ce chapitre jusqu'au bout, j'admet qu'il est un peu long...**_

_**J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a plusieurs années, elle était juste pour moi et m'a permis de me divertir un peu. Je l'ai laissé tombé pendant longtemps, avant de retomber dessus il y a peu et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas la publier ? **_

_**Honnêtement, je sais pas si elle va plaire... Du coup je serais intéressée de connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre et pourquoi pas des théories. Je tiens à préciser dès le départ que ce sera pas une histoire sordide où les enfants seront retrouvés morts ou sous l'emprise d'un pédophile hein. **_

_**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis assez nulle dans ce domaine et j'avoue que le fait de ne pas me relire n'aide pas vraiment mais bon. **_

_**Je pense avoir fait le tour... J'accepte toutes les critiques (et justement je suis preneuse) du moment qu'elles sont constructives et m'aident à m'améliorer, donc n'hésitez surtout pas :)**_

_**Si cette histoire vous intéresse, je publierais le second chapitre bientôt. **_

_**Bonne journée à tous**_


End file.
